Crossroad diner
by groovytaleteller
Summary: Dirk takes a break at a diner on the way to see his uncle Dave in Eastern Texas, he meets a waitress named Jane. Could they have possibly hit it off? One shot, might be two.


Dirk sat on down at a booth in the Crossroad diner that was, basically, in the middle of nowhere. He looked around, it wasn't exactly bustling, but then again it was around 4:30 am.

There weren't many people; a waitress with blonde and minor highlighted pink hair who appeared to be on her break, texting and gulping down large amounts of vodka, and a stressed-looking waitress with short, curly black hair who kept sighing now and then.

He looked out the window to the hot sunny sky; he still had long ways to go till he reached Houston where he'd be living with his uncle Dave for the next few years, maybe 4 or 5 more hours.

Dirk picked up the menu laid out on the table and skimmed through it.

The stressed-looking waitress put on a smile and shuffled over to Dirk after 5 or so minutes, clutching a notebook and pencil in hand and asked, "Ready to order?"

She spoke with a light Texan accent, one that you couldn't detect if you weren't listening closely.

"Ah yeah", He handed her the menu and said, "I'll take buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon and a dark roasted coffee"

As soon as she finished scribbling she answered, "It'll be out shortly, sir"

She went into the kitchen and came out a few moments later and whispered something to the blonde girl.

He could hardly make out what they were saying but it was something along the line of;

"Roxy, the chef says that your break time was over a half hour ago!" spoke the dark-haired girl,

"Janey, don't worry 'bout it (they blonde's voice sounded slurred, was she drunk?), he won't mind a few more minutes"

"But he sounded mad-"

"Janey, I got this, go take care of customers or somethin'" Roxy stood up, taking a few minutes to regain her balance before stumbling into the kitchen.

Jane gave out a long sigh and walked back into the kitchen then back out holding a mug and coffee pot, she sets the mug down on the table and began pouring slowly.

He figured to make small talk, "So, is it always so barren like this 'round here...?"

This startled her "Huh? -!" she managed before jolting slightly and accidentally spilling coffee on the table and Dirk, and not in the cup.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'll go get some towels!" She yelped before running off.

Dirk grabbed some nearby napkins and began dabbing the soiled area.

Jane came running back with a few towels, immediately wiping the table and handing some to Dirk.

"I'm so, SO sorry sir!" She squeaked, "Hey, ain't no problem, these clothes were getting' too worn out and ol' anyways." He said in reply.

"If you want anything extra on your meal we can give it to you for free, in fact, if you want your meal free you can have that too!" Jane said a bit too quickly.

Dirk widened his eyes then shook his head, "No thanks, ma'am…" He thought for a few, "How 'bout instead you just sit here n' talk with me with my meal's getting' ready?"

Jane glanced at him with a slight surprise in her eyes and some blush in her cheeks before immediately seating herself in the booth with a mumbled 'oh alright'.

"Like I was sayin' before" Dirk said, "Is it always so barren 'round here?"

Jane glanced up, "Ahaha…" She laughed nervously, "This early, it always is…" Reminding Dirk that is was 4:30 am.

"So, lil' missy, what's your name?" He asked, "Jane…" She responded, "Jane Crocker… and yourself?"

"Dirk Strider", Dirk says, "What brings you here, Dirk?" Jane asks, "Nothin', just goin' to visit my ol' man down in eastern tex'."

A few moments of silence then broken by Dirk, "How long you been workin' here?" "Oh! Not very, maybe about several months or so. I only live down the road so…"

Dirk looked out the window, glancing over the desert land with its single stretched road. No house in sight. He turned back to Jane and raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "Okay so a few miles or so…"

Dirk let out a laugh, which made Jane surprised, "You're a funny one, Crocker." This surprised her even more since it's been so long since anyone referred to her by just her last name. Roxy always called her 'Janey' and so did the chef; she blushed and stammered, "W-well..."

The blonde male grinned, "I like you..." He said before sipping his coffee, making the young female blush even more.

Suddenly a bell rang, alerting Jane that the food was ready. She got up and hurried over to grab the food and rushed back and gave it to him. Jane rushed back over to the counter and began furiously writing stuff down again.

When Dirk finished her went over to Jane and gave her the money for the meal and a 20$ tip. He slipped her a piece of paper which she unfolded. It had a number on it, "That's my cell, once it gets to be 2 pm, give me a call."

He winked on his way out, leaving a blushing and stuttering Jane gripping the slip of paper firmly.

Jane looked down at the paper, trembling in her hands, and stuffed it in her uniform for later.


End file.
